


Adventures In Babysitting

by wheninriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: Betty persuades Jughead into babysitting with her so Polly can enjoy a night out - baby free. What starts out as an innocent babysitting date turns into Jughead imaging what the future holds for him and Betty.





	Adventures In Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post I saw on Tumblr. Hopefully I did it justice.

Betty leaned against Jughead in their regular booth at Pop’s, nursing a strawberry milkshake while Jughead went to town on a double deluxe cheeseburger. Where the boy put all the food he ate, she had no idea.

“So I was thinking...” Betty started off, watching Jughead practically inhale the burger, as if he hadn’t had one earlier that afternoon for lunch. “…Polly’s been getting really restless lately. She’s constantly working to take care of those babies, and I think it’s time she deserves a mom free night.”

“OK,” Jughead mumbled with a mouth full of burger, wondering where she was going with this.

“Would you want to babysit with me Friday night? It would be fun. My parents will be out of town celebrating their 20th anniversary. It’d be just you and me.”

Jughead swallowed and took a sip of the Coke sitting in front of him. “You forgot to mention two crying twin babies.” He wiped his hand on the nearest napkin and rested it on her thigh. “Of course I’ll watch them with you, anything to help Polly out.”

Betty smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, politely avoiding his greasy lined lips. “Fantastic. I’ll let her know.”

 

On Friday night Jughead showed up on the Cooper’s doorstep, beanie and all, carrying a pizza that could easily feed a family of five. “I brought rations for the evening.” Jughead announced, placing the pizza on the island in the kitchen. He walked over to Betty standing near the table and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Hi.”

“Thank you for agreeing to do this with me.” Betty said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug.

“Hey Jughead, how are you?” Polly walked into the kitchen carrying Elise on her hip. Betty and Jughead quickly pulled apart at being caught in a moment.

“Oh you know, still as cheerful as ever.” He joked. “What are your big plans for tonight?”

Polly handed the baby over to Betty and smoothed out the wrinkles in her pale pink sweater. “I’m just going to a showing at the Bijou with Cheryl. We’ll probably end up at Pop’s after though for milkshakes. Don’t worry; I won’t be out too late.”

“No rush.” Jughead replied. He’d been looking forward to spending an evening alone with Betty and the twins.

“Well, I guess I should get going. The movie starts at eight and I don’t want to be late.”

“Have fun Polly,” Betty handed Elise off to Jughead and hugged her sister goodbye. “Your babies will be safe with us.” They both glanced over at Jug, whose attention was currently stolen by the baby girl wrapped in his arms. He was playing a game of peek-a-boo with her, trying to keep her from crying. The babies were still getting used to having him around.

Polly hugged her babies tightly before leaving, returning for more hugs and kissing, taking another fifteen minutes before she left. Once Polly was gone, Jughead and Betty settled in next to each other on the couch, eating pizza while the babies played in their bouncers. Jughead had talked Betty in to watching _Pulp Fiction_ , aghast that she’d never seen it before.

“It’s one of Tarantino’s best. You haven’t lived until you’ve seen it.” He reached for another slice, Betty about to snuggle up next to him when JJ started to crying. “Don’t worry Betts, I can handle this.”

“Maybe he’s crying because of the movie,” She guessed, laughing and taking a bite of the pizza he’d put down.

“Hey, that was mine.” He whined, squatting down and unbuckling JJ from the bouncer. Jughead pulled him from his play seat and held him at an arm’s length away from his body. “Ugh. I think he pooped.”

Betty paused the movie, laughing at Jughead’s expression. His nose was scrunched up in disgust as though he’d never smelled anything so foul in his life. “I can get it Juggie, really. Sit down and enjoy the movie.”

“No, it’s OK” Jughead carried JJ over to the changing table and began undoing the diaper, treating it like an explosive device. “Oh my god, what do you people feed this child?” he cried, cleaning JJ up and wrapping a new diaper on him.

Betty smiled in response. “Mostly Gerber baby food, like squash and apricots. But peaches are his favorite.” Jughead shuddered at the thought; the only vegetables he ate on the regular were lettuce and tomatoes, perfectly placed between two beef patties.

He snuggled JJ in his arms, grinning when he wrapped his little hands around Jughead’s finger. “It’s OK buddy, one day Uncle Jughead is going to feed you all the burgers and pizza the world can offer.” He sat back down on the couch, lulling the baby to sleep in his arms, oblivious to the look Betty was giving him. Finally, when he looked up he asked her, “What? Do I have baby shit on me or something?”

Betty rested her hand on Jughead’s thigh and leaned forward to kiss the crown of JJ’s head. “You called yourself Uncle Jughead.” She told him.

Jughead took a deep breath. He hadn’t realized what he’d say, distracted by the baby in his arms. He wasn’t sure how to respond. To say it was a mistake or go along with it? They’d been dating about a year now, but making any sort of joke about marriage, especially since they were still in high school was not a joke he was comfortable making. Had he imagined marrying Betty one day? Of course. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up and the last thing he thought about before falling asleep. Her smile moved mountains inside his chest and made rainy days worthwhile. The love he felt for her he couldn’t even fathom putting into words, because there were no words worthy of how he felt for Betty. “I didn’t even notice I’d said it,” he replied, shrugging softly, afraid to wake the sleeping baby in his arms. “Please don’t freak out Betty.”

“Who said I was freaking out? I think its sweet Juggie, really.” She put an arm around him and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

“Well, even if I don’t become his uncle one day, far _far_ away into the future, I’ll always be here for these twins. They need a semi decent male role model in their lives. We don’t want them taking after Hal now, do we?”

Betty lifted her head and kissed the edge of his chin. “No, definitely not. Put JJ back in his bouncer.”

Jughead gave her a curious look, noticing the way she bit her lip softly. “OK,” he breathed, cradling JJ in his hands, gently settling him back into his seat. “Are you going to finally play the movie now?”

The blonde girl shot him a smile that could have easily stopped his heart, shaking her head as she did so. She lay back against the couch cushion, “Come here, Jug.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Jughead shuffled his feet back towards the couch, sitting on the end and placing her feet in his lap. Betty pulled herself up and grabbed onto the collar of his favorite “S” shirt. “No, come here.”

Clutching onto his T shirt she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him deeply. Jughead felt the tip of Betty’s tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth, graciously allowing her entrance. Betty’s fingers found their way into his hair, knocking the beanie off his head in the process. Jughead pulled away from her briefly, reaching to place the hat on the coffee table. “Careful Betty, I’m pretty sure they made only one of these.”

“Yeah, one just for you, Uncle Jughead.”

“I’m never going to hear the end of it am I?” he asked, framing her face in his hands as she shook her head back and forth slowly, mouthing the word ‘no’. He laughed and kissed her softly, rubbing his thumb along the curve of her jaw. Betty moaned, leaning into his touch. Her hands were on his waist, her fingers tickling the soft skin beneath his cotton tee.

As much he wanted this, it didn’t feel right with the twins in the room. “Maybe we should do this later?” Jughead asked, kissing the tip of her nose gently.

“But why?” Betty groaned, tracing his stomach just above the waist of his jeans.

Before Jughead had the chance to answer, a small cry erupted from the corner where the twins rocked in their bouncers. “That’s why.” He rolled off of Betty and reached for the crying twin, picking up Elise and making a face. “Oh no. It’s your turn.” Jughead handed the squealing baby to Betty, catching a whiff of the present she’d left in her onesie. “One dirty diaper is enough for me.”

He grabbed his beanie, placing it back on his head and pressed play on the remote. “I’d hoped you’d forgotten all about that,” she complained, rocking Elise in her arms before setting her back down in her bouncer. “Can’t we just get back to where we were?”

“Later darling, but only if you call me Uncle Jughead one more time.”

Betty laughed. “I thought you didn’t like that nickname?”

Jughead reached for his forgotten slice of pizza in the box, imagining a life just like this. He and Betty spending their Friday nights cuddled up on the couch, with a beautiful baby girl or boy of their own. He smiled to himself, taking a bite of the cold pizza in his hand. “I think it’s growing on me.”


End file.
